What If
by ExAmoreDolorem
Summary: What if Hermione was sorted in Slytherin? And what if she was Severus' soulmate? Not cliche, I promise! Hermione isn't a Pureblood, or a daughter of Squibs. Title and rating will change in the future.
1. Prologue - Life Was Good

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is my new story, which explores three What Ifs:**

**1) What if Hermione was sorted in Slytherin?  
2) What if Hermione and Severus were soul mates?  
****3) What if... Hmm, maybe I'll keep this one a secret ;)**

**Note that this story will become M, but much later. Also, Hermione is neither a Pureblood, nor a Death Eater's daughter. She isn't royalty either. Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

_1985 - Life Was Good_

Mr. and Mrs. Granger, of 17 Flax Grove, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you would expect to be involved with big secrets or scandals, because they always seemed very reserved and down-to-earth.

Mr. Granger was the owner of a well-known Dentist Practice – and was, without a doubt, one of the best dentists in Cambridge. He was a thin man of average height, weight, and build. His hair was a mousy brown, and his blue eyes held no spark.

Mrs. Granger was a petite woman with shoulder-length, slightly curly honey blonde hair, and had dull, brown eyes. There was nothing remarkable about her appearance, though she carried herself with a certain air of intelligence and superiority without coming off as snobbish. She helped her husband with his practice by working as a secretary, though she planned on soon becoming a dentist herself.

The Grangers had a young daughter named Hermione, despite their advanced age for such a small child. They often said that she was their miracle. Hermione Jean Granger was, with no exaggerations, one of the smartest five year olds around. Very inquisitive, the young Granger was always asking questions –most of which not even grown-ups could answer. She was a very curious little girl who wanted to know everything, and spent most of her time with her nose buried in a book. Her parents couldn't be more proud of her; they were overjoyed to have such a daughter.

Yes, life was good for the Grangers.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? **


	2. That Feeling

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hermione's birthday was on a Wednesday, but she didn't miss school because she is homeschooled. Also, Hermione said her parents -both of them- were dentists during her 6th Year. She didn't mention _when_ each of them became dentists. And why would a receptionist be dumb? **

**Thanks to worrywart, Macalah, idle lumberjack, Guest, Gyvir26 and JessChen for reviewing, and to anyone who Favorited! **

**Also, a big thank you to my Beta, Tomolonis!**

* * *

_1990 - That Feeling_

September 19th was a special day for the Granger family. It was the day Hermione was born, and her parents made sure to show her how much it meant to them. Unfortunately, the young girl had no friends to celebrate her birthday with, something that troubled her and her parents greatly. However, year after year, the Grangers tried very hard to make September 19th a happy day to remember, and succeeded every time.

Hermione's birthday started with a large breakfast that consisted of anything she wanted to eat, even if it wasn't the healthiest thing in the world. After that her father took her to her favorite bookshop, where she was allowed to buy eleven books, one for every year of her life. Then, the father and daughter pair went to order the birthday cake; a big, delicious-looking chocolate cake that made the little girl's mouth water. Her mother never let her have any sweets, and she never missed the chance to do it on her birthday.

Later, after they had gone home, Hermione ate her much-needed cake with her parents and some family friends. It wasn't much, but she was content. When she went to bed that night she had a strange feeling; it was as if something special was going to happen. Nevertheless, she chose to ignore that "strange feeling" and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. After all, her parents always told her to trust only logic, and not rely on silly thoughts.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

When she woke up the next day, she found that the strange feeling she had possessed the previous night had intensified. Again, however, Hermione chose to ignore it, carrying on with her average day routine. She had a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and went downstairs to wait for her tutor while having some oatmeal for breakfast. Minutes later, Ms. Stevens arrived and they went on with their lesson like they did every day. Nothing interesting happened, and Hermione decided to finally dismiss what she had been feeling – whatever that feeling may be.

Her mother came home shortly after Hermione and Ms. Stevens were done, made lunch and helped her daughter with her homework, though it only took two minutes. Hermione was a very smart girl, which was why she had skipped three classes, and needed very little help with schoolwork, unlike most children her age.

Later that evening, Hermione had completely forgotten the bizarre feeling that had troubled her. The day was practically over and nothing had happened. She was sitting in the living room with her father, discussing the latest book they had read while her mother washed the dishes. Dinner had been nice, but she wished she could have some dessert. There was never dessert in the Grangers' house.

Little did Hermione know that in a few moments her life would change forever. Jean had just sat down when the doorbell rang, and the woman frowned when she heard it.

"Who could it be now?" she groaned.

"Perhaps it's Paul. He and Patricia have been fighting a lot lately..." Richard commented indifferently.

"I'll go open the door," Jean sighed and sat up. "Hermione honey, go to your room please. This is for grown-ups."

"Yes mum," the girl said and did as told. She really didn't want to leave, but she couldn't disobey her mother for no reason either. She had no idea why she wanted to stay anyway. She had always found Mr. Shepherd kind of gross, with his nasty wig and his sweat-stained shirts. Frowning, she ran up to her room, waiting for him to leave.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

It had been nearly two hours, and Mr. Shepherd was still downstairs. Hermione had gotten thirsty and wanted to go to the kitchen for a glass of water, but didn't want to interrupt her parents' discussion with the man. She was very thirsty though, and if she acted subtly, surely her parents wouldn't mind.

Walking out of the room, she tiptoed downstairs but stopped when she heard an unknown voice, clearly male. It was so deep, so compelling... It was like nothing she had ever heard before. She wanted to hear more of that voice, that velvet voice... She continued walking down the stairs in a daze, without even realizing it when she reached the living room. She only came round when the enchanting sound stopped abruptly.

She let out a whimper and opened her eyes, only to meet a pair of obsidian orbs staring back at her. Her mouth gaped open at the astonishing beauty before her. She stayed there, unmoving until someone grabbed her shoulder, shaking her.

"Wha-at?" she said looking like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"Professor Snape, are you alright?" her father asked. Hermione shook her head and took in the sight before her. A handsome man, probably her father's age, was on his knees in front of her.

"Uh... Uh, y-yes..." he stammered, standing up, with an audible swallow.

"Who are you?" Hermione asks, breathlessly.

"He says he is a professor in some special school... But I still don't believe him!" Her mother huffed, crossing her arms.

"What's going on? What school?" the girl asked her mother, knowing she wouldn't get an objective answer from her.

"Honey, maybe you should sit down..." her father requested and she obliged. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "This is Professor Snape, from an exclusive school called Hogwarts. He came here to announce to us that you have been accepted to that school".

Hermione nearly squealed "An exclusive school? Is it for people like me?"

"Uh, yes, sweetie... Erm, there's something we need to tell you..."

"What's to say, Richard? This is outrageous! Hermione, go back to your room, this is just a silly joke!" her mother exclaimed.

"Mrs. Granger, I assure you I'm very serious", Professor Snape said, glancing at Hermione. Their eyes met again for a few seconds and she smiled then, before finally looking down.

"Serious? Richard, I will not be sending my daughter to a school for magicians! She is more intelligent than all our neighbors combined! She has a much brighter future ahead of her! She can have a high school diploma by age thirteen; she may even finish college before seventeen! And you'd want to sacrifice all that just so she can do some fancy tricks?" Jean shouted.

"But Jean, Professor Snape explained it to us, he showed us..." Richard said, almost pleadingly.

"Please, don't tell me you fell for that bunch of bollocks! It was an illusion, Richard, it's what magicians do! Is this what you want for our daughter? Is doing tricks at children's parties the career you imagine for her?" she was shouting again, even louder than before.

"Enough! Mr. and Mrs. Granger, your daughter will be attending Hogwarts whether you like it or not. You are Muggles and therefore have no authority in Wizarding matters. You will accept this, or your daughter will be taken from you and placed into a more suitable environment, with a proper Wizarding family" he said, with a harsh and authoritative tone that made Hermione's parents gulp. Hermione just stared at him in awe; he had such a commanding presence, she thought.

Then, he turned to her, and with a much softer, gentler voice, he said "This may come as a shock to you, but believe me when I say my word is true. You, Miss Granger, are a witch."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of it? I hope you like it!**

**And please review!**


	3. A New Life

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is the third chapter, hope you like it! It is set on Saturday, two days after the previous chapter. My Beta is busy so I posted it unedited. This chapter is dedicated to littleloren and Nuuuf :)**

* * *

_Chapter III - A New Life_

Hermione woke up on Saturday morning full of excitement; today she would be going to Diagon Alley, a real magical community! She still couldn't believe she was a witch! Ever since she was old enough to read she had been obsessed with books about witches and fairies. She had always wanted to be one or the other, but she had never expected for her dream to come true. Her instinct had been right! From now on, she wouldn't be a bookworm, or a nerd, she would be a witch! No one would bully her or act as if they were superior.

And Professor Snape had been so wonderful, explaining her everything and agreeing to accompany her to Diagon Alley. He was the most intelligent, and handsome man she had ever met! Getting ready as quickly as possible yet making sure she looked her best, Hermione Granger went to the kitchen to talk to her parents. Her father had been accepting of the situation, but her mother was against it.

"Good morning dad", Hermione said sitting down next to her father. "Where's mum?", she asked, looking around.

"I'm sorry honey, she couldn't be here. She had to handle some emergency appointments at the practice", he lied badly. Hermione frowned, but didn't let her mother's absence get to her. That day was going to be wonderful no matter what.

She had just finished breakfast when the doorbell rang. He had finally arrived! "I've got it!", she said and practically ran to the door.

"Hi...", she sighed dreamily.

"Hello, Miss Granger", he said, and she was sure she saw him smile for a second.

"Would you like to come in? We-we have breakfast," she said lamely. What was wrong with her?

"We need to get going Miss Granger, but thank you for your offer".

At that moment, Mr. Granger appeared behind Hermione, "Good morning Professor Snape. How are you doing today?".

Professor Snape straightened up and spoke with a more formal voice, "Fine. I trust you are the same. As agreed, I will be taking Hermione to Diagon Alley to shop for her school supplies. We will be back in two hours or less".

"Yes, I remember. Will you be taking a taxi? I suggest not, they always make Hermione sick", Mr. Granger explained.

Hermione frowned as she saw a look of terror pass from Professor Snape's face momentarily. He then started cursing under his breath while gritting his teeth, so she concurred that something was really wrong. Her father noticed too.

"I seem to have forgotten to provide Miss Granger with a means of transportation. I sincerely apologise," he said, clearly angry with himself.

"It's okay, I can drive you there," Mr. Granger offered. After a moment he awkwardly added, "_Can _I drive you there?"

"We must reach London and that is not possible by using magical means as Miss Granger is not yet acquainted with them. Therefore things must be done the Muggle way. How long would it take to get to our destination if you drive us?", the Professor replied.

"About one and a half hours. Is that convenient?"

"_One and a half hours? _This won't do. There... There is another way.", he said appearing lost in though. "Yes, everything will work out fine. Miss Granger, we're leaving", he said looking at her.

Hermione nodded and followed him outside after they said goodbye to Mr. Granger. "Professor, how will be going to Diagon Alley?", she asked curiously. She suspected they were going to use magic and she wanted to know all about it.

"By bus", he answered, looking around Hermione's neighborhood. "Ah, there we are", he said after spotting a house at the end of the street with a large "ON SALE" sign that seemed neglected, at least concerning its garden. "Follow me, Miss Granger".

Hermione did as told and walked behind him, though she had no idea why he headed towards Mrs. O'Malley's house. Ever since she had died the house had been on sale, but there hadn't been any new buyers in months and no one bothered to take care of it.

When they reached the front yard, Professor Snape ushered her behind some tall bushes and retrieved a long, wooden stick from his sleeve that Hermione recognised as a magic wand, having read so many stories about witches. "Are you going to do magic?", she inquired, inspecting the wand with her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I have to. Do not be afraid", he said pointing his wand at her. He didn't speak but his lips moved, as well as his wand. She felt a tingling on her skin, but nothing much. It made her wonder if magic was so... common. She expected something more impressive, like fireworks or at least a few sparks.

Her disappointment must have been evident, because looking at her and with a small smile, he said, "Trust me Miss Granger, you've seen nothing yet".

Not a moment later, Hermione realised the meaning of his words. With a deafening bang, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly in front of Hermione, who had closed her eyes, frozen in fear. She only opened them when she felt Professor Snape's gloved hand holding hers, making her smile brightly. Turning her attention to the sight before her, she nearly gasped. A purple, triple decker bus had appeared out of thin air; gold lettering on the windshield spelled "The Knight Bus".

Then a young boy in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emer-". Suddenly, the conductor shut his mouth, a horrified expression on his face. "Pro-professor Snape, n-nice to see you", he gulped.

Professor Snape reached in his coat pocket with his free hand and extracted a small pouch, pulled a strange silver coin and handed it over to the scared boy. "Keep the change", he said in a strict tone and lead her inside the bus by the hand.

Hermione didn't know it yet, but she was really in for a ride.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter disappointed you, I'm sick and my brain isn't working properly from the fever. There will be much more action in the next chapter.**

**If you find the time, please check out my other stories, "25 Years Later", "Always", "In His Secret Dreams", "In Her Secret Dreams", "In Some Other Time And Place", "Shot Through The Heart" and "Wanted, Dead or Alive". Thanks in advance!**

**In case you're wondering, Hermione's wearing a beige sweater with a round neckline, a periwinkle blue skirt, matching ballerina shoes and a beige trench coat. This is her purse (replace DOTs with actual dots): www DOT etsy DOT com/listing/74107012/messenger-purse-cross-body-bag**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is the third chapter, hope you like it! It takes place 30 minutes later than the previous chapter.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, as well as the people who are following this story and/or added it to their Favorites. All of you mean a lot to me. I apologise for the delay, but I have been substantially busy.**

* * *

_Chapter III - Diagon Alley_

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"F-fine, thank you" she answered trying not to vomit all over the pavement. Taking deep breaths from her nose, she chose to ignore her light-headedness; her future professor however had a different opinion.

"Perhaps we should take a small break. I believe a cup of tea will make you feel much better," he said, and it was more of an order than a suggestion despite the gentleness of his voice.

"But Sir," she protested, "we have a lot to do today, shouldn't we hurry? Besides, a professor such as yourself must have a very busy schedule, I wouldn't want to waste your time". While she told him the truth, the main reason she wanted to hurry up was to see the Wizarding World for the first time in her life. The place where she belonged, her new home. She wasn't going to let something as silly as an upset stomach to stop her.

"Nonsense. After all, I doubt you'd like your entrance to the Wizarding World to be with vomit all over your shoes. It was a rough ride Hermione, and one cup of tea ought to take less than twenty minutes. We have the whole day ahead of us," he assured her. Seeing the resigned look in her eyes, he added with a sigh, "but we can take the tea to go".

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ten minutes later, Hermione was walking the streets of London with Professor Snape, sipping her tea merrily. Unable to hide her anticipation, she asked "Are we there yet?"

"In a couple of minutes or so we will have reached our destination", he replied. "I can tell you are very excited".

"How can I not be? This is... This is a chance of a lifetime. I truly never thought anything like this would happen. But I guess I should have seen it. My hair was extraordinarily frizzy the day before you arrived", she explained.

"Your hair?" he asked perplexed.

Realising what she had said, Hermione blushed and looked down, "Uh, well, you see, when important things are going to happen my hair tends to be _wilder_ than usual. Can't quite explain it."

After a moment of contemplation, he answered "Magic, Miss Granger."

"Come on! Magic's making my hair a tangled mess?" she laughed.

"Actually Miss Granger, I can't see why not. Magical energy has to be released somehow, and powerful wizards and witches as well as those below Hogwarts age have particularly intense eyes or hair because of that excess magical energy. Your hair is a symbol of your power, as it often is in witches. Wizards too, though I've only known two wizards with hair like that. Both of them are very powerful."

"Do you know any witches with hair like mine?" she asked, the curiosity evident in her tone.

"I knew one, and she was incredibly powerful, but you are nothing like her," he said, his voice becoming stern.

After a moment, Hermione spoke again "Was she your friend?"

"No, Miss Granger, far from. Let's just say she wasn't a very nice person".

"Oh..."

"Have you finished your tea?" he asked and vanished her cup after she nodded affirmatively. "Do you have your list?"

"We're here", he said to a confused and disappointed Hermione, who couldn't spot anything remotely magical. She could see several shops, but none sold broomsticks or wands. Had it all been a joke? She looked up at her future professor, her eyes showing a silent plea, begging him to tell her things weren't what they seemed and there was more to the McDonald's and the cinemas around them.

With a small smile, he took away her fears by pointing to a tiny looking place crammed between a record store and a big book shop "This, is the Leaky Cauldron. The only portal to the wizarding world for Muggles -though they can't find it without specific instruction- and the first magical building Muggleborns see."

"It looks so, ordinary," she said with awe in her voice.

"In the Wizarding World, Miss Granger, you will find that things are seldom what they seem. The simplest, least magical-looking thing can hide extreme amounts of magic. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. It wasn't typical of her to show her excitement so blatantly, but her world had been turned upside down in a matter of days, and she had been unable to conceal her excitement about all things magical.

"I want you to promise that you will not disobey me and listen to me at all times. I understand this may be overwhelming for you but the Wizarding World, not unlike the Muggle one you were raised in, can be a dangerous place. Your safety will always be my foremost concern, however you must agree to do as I say without even thinking about it". Noticing Hermione's frown at his last sentence, he added "You will be given explanations for everything Miss Granger, but only when the time is right". Before she even opened her mouth to speak, he retorted to her unspoken question "And the judge of the right time will be me."

"Okay, now let's go," she whined, unable to wait any longer. Taking her hand, he entered the pub and whispered to her not to look too impressed. That, however, turned out to be easier than Hermione had foreseen.

The Leaky Cauldron was a pub, as simple as that. It was dark and shabby, with the only thing appearing unusual being the customers' clothes. No one seemed to pay them much attention, though the bartender and a few others looked at them with curiosity. The professor ignored this and continued walking after taking her hand to make sure she followed. He had very nice hands, in Hermione's opinion. Cold but soft, and his touch was firm yet gentle. Not like her mother that practically dragged her from place to place whenever they went shopping.

He led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. With little apprehension, he tapped the wall three times with the end of his wand. The brick he had touched quivered in the middle and a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider until a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for the tall professor, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. They stepped through the archway and Professor Snape looked at her, smiling a little. "This is it. We're here."

There were so many shops, and the strange items outside them amazed Hermione. Unlike Muggle London, Diagon Alley wasn't particularly crowded, and there were few people on the street, all of whom were dressed like the ones in the Leaky Cauldron. She assumed it was a "wizard thing", though Professor Snape wore normal clothes. Perhaps everyone dressed differently, however they wanted without following a particular fashion. It was brilliant how no one seemed to be mocked for their appearance, but easily accepted. No one looked at her strangely either!

"I thought we should go to an apothecary first, to buy your cauldron, vials and scales," the professor suggested. "The only available is Slug and Jiggers, though it's a decent establishment".

"What about that cauldron shop over there?" Hermione asked pointing at a shop whose sign said _"Potage's Cauldron Shop: Cauldrons All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible._"

"Most students buy their cauldrons from Potage's, but the quality isn't the best. Slug and Jiggers has cauldrons for brewers of an advanced level, Healers and Potions Masters, which is why the quality is much higher."

"Okay, let's go there. Can we go to the bookstore next? Please?" Hermione requested happily.

"Of course we can," he smiled. "Now, you must remember to be very careful and not touch anything. You never know when something can hurt you, or worse. You can look around, and if you see anything you like -though I doubt it- we can talk about buying it. All pewter cauldrons are the same, but there is a variety of phials and scales."

Hermione nodded, and Professor Snape escorted her inside the apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Professor Snape ordered her cauldron and a kit of basic potion ingredients for Hermione from the man behind the counter, Hermione carefully looked around the store, intrigued but occasionally disgusted by the items she encountered. On the labels she noticed names of various mythical creatures like dragons, unicorns and hippogriffs, creatures she had often read about in books and wished to see one day. Knowing they were actually real filled Hermione with even more excitement.

"Miss Granger?" she heard her future professor's voice behind her like a whisper. Focused as she was in the inspection of some silvery threads labeled "unicorn hairs", she hadn't notice him coming towards her.

"Would you like to choose your vials and scales, or do you wish to look around a bit more?" he asked her kindly. She almost tilted her head and sighed, but restrained herself. Barely.

"I'm finished here" she smiled and curiously followed the Professor to a large cupboard in an alcove of the shop. The doors stood ajar and inside, she could see rows and rows of intricate glass vials and bottles filling up the large shelves. Each one was shaped and colored differently than the other, and through thin or thick layers of dust, they were all still so beautiful.

"Uhm, I'll take a set of those simple clear ones over there," she said pointing to a couple of ordinary, functional-looking vials on the top shelf of the cupboard. All the vials looked so pretty, but she knew she had to choose something practical.

"A very good choice Miss Granger, if I say so myself. Would you like to go see the scales or is there something else you want to purchase from here?" the Professor asked kindly.

"No, it's alright. Let's go see the scales," she smiled. There weren't many scales to choose from, but the ones she bought in the end were her favorites, and even Professor Snape liked them. Soon they had finished their shopping at Slug and Jigger's, and keeping his earlier promise, the Professor took Hermione to the bookstore.

"Now Miss Granger, since you have expressed an interest in books and knowledge... A particularly strong interest, apparently," he added after seeing her face light up at the mere mention of books, "I will give you as much time as you wish to look around and explore the shop, but you have to promise that you won't touch anything. Remember what I told you, nothing's what it seems here. Something that may seem harmless, even beyond suspicion, could be proven to be lethal."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione followed her future professor inside the bookstore, gasping in awe once inside. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather, books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk... Remembering Professor Snape's advice, she didn't open or even touch any of the books, despite her strong desire to do so. Instead, she read all the titles and tried to speculate what the books were about just from that, making sure to memorize the most interesting ones for the future. The Professor finished purchasing Hermione's school books very quickly; but then again time always flew fast when she was around books. She noticed he had finished when she saw him standing near her, watching her with an amused look in his eyes. She blushed, though she didn't know why.

"We can go now," she said demurely, avoiding his gaze. What could she possibly buy? There were simply too many options, and it drove Hermione crazy! How could she buy one book, or even ten, and leave the others behind? It wasn't like she could visit Flourish and Blotts anytime she wanted; for all she knew it could be years until the next time.

"Is that so? Are you sure Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked with a knowing voice.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Not a single thing you'd like to purchase? Nothing that sparked your interest?" he inquired. She shook her head negatively, and he added offhandedly "Well, if you ever change your mind you should know that I have most, if not all of these books in my private collection. If you ever wish to borrow anything, you can always come to me."

"Thank you Sir, you are very kind" she said smiled up at him. "Shall we go and shop for my school uniform now?"

"I thought you would be eager to find a wand first. Ah, let me guess... Saving the best for last, Miss Granger?"

"You caught me Sir," she admitted, biting her bottom lip in embaressment. He merely smirked and took her by the hand again, taking her to the shop.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is unfinished and unBetaed. I chose to publish it due to the demand of some of my readers and my personal opinion that it's been too long since I last updated. I've been preoccupied** **lately, with real life and other works of mine here in fanfiction. Worry not, I will finish the chapter as soon as I can. If you receive another update after this one, notifying you for a new chapter, it will mean I have added the ending to this one.**

**Thank you very much for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
